


One Last Dance

by BeautifulUnseen



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Lifespan Fic, M/M, Old Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulUnseen/pseuds/BeautifulUnseen
Summary: A series of dances, from the first to the last. Klaine one shot. Lifespan fic, including old Klaine and major character death.





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Us the Duo's "One Last Dance." I cry every time I listen to it, so I had to write this. Surprise, surprise, I cried writing it, too!

Kurt Hummel yawned. He was ready to leave. He shook his head to wake himself up, because it didn't matter how tired he was or how much he wanted to get out of here. This was his best friend's wedding - _Rachel's wedding_ \- and she would legitimately murder him if he ducked out early. He was happy for Rachel, he really was. He was just so sick of seeing so many happy couples looking at each other with lovestruck gazes that had only intensified after watching the beautiful couple exchange vows earlier.

The old McKinley glee club crew had taken turns dancing with Kurt throughout the evening, but as the DJ announced the last song of the night, everyone partnered off with their dates, and Kurt was left, watching them wistfully from the sidelines.

Through a sea of familiar faces and new acquaintances, Kurt spotted the one that had been drawing his attention all night.

The man was, for lack of a more eloquent term, hot. It was more than that, though. If there was such a thing, he looked like the kind of guy Kurt could be happy with. Kurt hadn't ever really found that in anyone that he'd dated, so when the man locked eyes with him and gave the most heart melting smile of all time, Kurt had actually considered approaching this guy based solely on the sheer possibility promised in his smile.

One thing held Kurt back. One small thing. One _huge_ small thing.

The man wore a wedding band around his left ring finger. Kurt should have known it was too good to be true.

He sighed and watched Rachel and her new husband spin around on the dance floor. He thought about how Rachel finally had everything she ever wanted: a starring role on Broadway, a beautiful home in New York City, and an amazing husband who could handle all of her crazy. He couldn't help the tiny twinge of resentment he felt.

Kurt felt someone approach him and he turned to see the handsome stranger coming toward him.

"Hello," the man said tentatively.

Kurt actually turned around to see who the man could have been talking to behind him.

"I'm talking to you, silly." _That smile_. The man held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

"I would love that, but it seems you have a prior commitment." Kurt's eyes flicked to the ring around the guy's left finger and back to his face.

The man seemed to take the hint, following Kurt's gaze down to his hand.

"Oh! This," He grappled for the ring, sliding it off of his finger and holding it up between their faces, "Is not a wedding ring. I am not, nor have I ever been married. In all honesty, I was trying to ward off a sleazy guy that kept hitting on me earlier. I forgot to switch it back to the other hand after he left me alone."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded knowingly. "Been there."

The man wiggled his fingers, his hand still offered up to Kurt. "Well, what do you say?"

Kurt took another deep breath and accepted the hand, following the man to an empty space on the dance floor.

The man's hands were large, warm, and steady in Kurt's hand and at his back. They started swaying and turning effortlessly to the slow beat of the music.

"Tell me about yourself," Kurt prompted.

"Let's see...my name is Blaine Anderson...I'm 27 years old...I am originally from Ohio, but I live in NYC now...I am the lowest of the low on the food chain for a recording company with grandiose dreams to someday become an executive...in my spare time I like playing volleyball, giving music lessons to kids from disadvantaged neighborhoods, singing, and watching (read: crying over) bad Lifetime movies...and I'm not looking for a fling just for fun, I'm looking for someone to settle down with and start a family with."

Wow. Kurt went weak in the knees.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt. "Sorry if that freaks you out, but I've learned it's just easier to get it all out there in the beginning so nobody is disappointed later. Now tell me about you."

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine everything. More than he'd ever told anyone. It was almost a compulsion. Maybe, in a normal scenario, that should have put up some warning flags, but here in the arms of a beautiful, perfect man, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care. Plus, how bad could a guy wearing a bow tie with tiny kittens on it possibly be?

Instead of spilling his life story, however, Kurt settled for the essentials.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm 28 years old, originally from Ohio, I live in NYC now, and you, Blaine Anderson, are my dream man."

\---

Three hundred people. Three hundred people had come to celebrate Blaine's marriage to Kurt. Blaine hadn't even known that he was friends with three hundred people. If he'd had it his way, they would have eloped, but he would never take away Kurt's dream of a huge, extravagant wedding. So here they were, two newlyweds in a room with three hundred other people, more madly in love than the day they had met.

The day had been a whirlwind. Seeing Kurt for the first time as he walked down the aisle with snowflakes falling softly in his hair was the most defining moment of his life. He had known from that first day they met that they were going to be together, but when he saw his soon-to-be husband coming toward him with tears glistening in his eyes, overwhelmed by the love he felt for Blaine, Blaine realized exactly how much they were meant to be.

The day was supposed to be about them, but aside from a few photographs, Blaine hadn't spent one quality moment alone with Kurt. He knew, though, from Kurt's meticulous, down-to-the-minute itinerary, that their chance would soon come.

As the reception hall staff cleared away the dinner plates, the wedding band's singer announced that Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson were about to share their first dance as a married couple.

Just like the day they met, Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, asking "May I have this dance?"

And just like the day they met, Kurt's eyes flickered down to the ring in Blaine's left hand.

Unlike the day they met, though, Kurt smiled at the accessory, and accepted Blaine's offer without hesitation.

They wrapped around each other and moved together on the dance floor. Neither could wipe the dreamy grins off their faces.

"We're _finally_ married," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer.

"Well if you'd had the courage to propose to me before we'd been together for three years…" joked Kurt.

"If you hadn't needed eighteen months to plan this wedding…"

"If Rachel had just introduced us when we were all in college…"

"If our families had lived next door to each other…"

"If our mothers had been childhood friends…"

Their scenarios grew more and more absurd.

"You know," Blaine said, coming down from a bout of laughter. "I actually wouldn't change a thing about our story."

Kurt shook his head. "Me either. I'm glad I met you when I did. I might not have been ready for you before that. It takes surety in oneself to be okay when you're hit with that _BAM! Here's the guy you're destined to be with forever_ thing."

"And I'm glad you spent eighteen months planning this wedding. It's spectacular, Kurt. You're spectacular. I feel so lucky to be married to you."

"I'm not sure that you're the lucky one."

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and kissed his jawline sweetly.

"I love you, Kurt. Promise you'll be my forever dance partner?"

"Promise. I love you back, Blaine. More than anything."

In that moment, there weren't three hundred people in that room. There were two.

\---

The weather was horrendous. A blizzard had rolled in overnight, and it was nearly impossible to get anywhere easily. Yet a handful of friends and family braved the elements to come out and celebrate anyway. A large pennant banner with beautiful lettering read "Happy 30th Anniversary!" Pictures of the happy couple filled the walls. A three-tiered cheesecake sat in the corner just begging to be cut into.

Kurt pulled an all-too-willing Blaine in for a kiss as the guests clinked their glasses yet again. After his friends (and he knew who the instigators were) settled back into their conversations, Kurt leaned against the back of his chair. With his fingers intertwined with Blaine's, he watched their children entertain a small group of family with pride.

Blaine and Kurt were endlessly proud of Adelia and Jacob. They had been such adorable children who had grown into such loving, talented adults. The two were best friends, and it warmed their fathers' hearts. The kids had been thoughtful enough to throw them an anniversary party, for goodness sake!

Kurt sighed happily. The song that had been playing ended, and their wedding song came on.

This time, it was Kurt who extended the hand to Blaine.

"Come on, my forever dance partner."

He and Blaine stood to a plethora of whistles and catcalls and arranged themselves at the front of the room.

As they had so many times before, they embraced each other and danced to the song.

"I can't believe it's been thirty years," Kurt murmured.

"I can't believe you aren't sick of me yet."

"I'm sick of you every day, dear, just in the most loving way possible."

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck. "Do you miss the young, handsome Blaine from thirty years ago?" Kurt could hear the fear in his voice.

"Not really," Kurt admitted. Blaine's eyes lit up at this. "30 year old Blaine was not nearly as wise or as capable as you. He wouldn't have raised two amazing children with me. Being a record company executive would only be a far off dream for him. Also, he would definitely not think my wrinkly ass is cute." Kurt winked, knowing full well that his ass was far from wrinkly.

Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's waist to rest over the back pockets of his pants. "Mmm," he sighed. "I love your ass."

The small crowd of family and friends cheered enthusiastically.

Kurt twirled Blaine and dipped him low into a kiss, fanning the flame.

When they righted, they both groaned and rubbed their aching muscles.

"We're getting too old for this," Kurt complained.

Blaine countered. "We'll never be too old for this."

\---

This was the end. Blaine knew it, and Kurt knew it.

Blaine sat at Kurt's bedside, brushing the silver hair off his husband's sweat-soaked forehead.

The past twelve months had been painful and miserable, but they had also been the best time of Kurt and Blaine's 50 years together as they attempted to check off what was left on their bucket lists.

The diagnosis hadn't really come as a surprise. They were old. They had lived full lives. But it was still difficult to hear the words _one year to live_.

The cancer had taken Kurt's body. He could no longer walk or eat, and it was difficult for him to speak intelligibly. But the one thing Blaine was most thankful for was that the cancer hadn't taken Kurt's mind. Even bedridden and on the brink of death, Kurt made sure Blaine was taking his medications, he asked about their children, and he commanded Blaine to style his hair and complete his moisturizing regimen every day. He was still just so _Kurt_.

Over the past two days, both of their children and all five of their grandchildren (one even had his own child on the way) had come to say their goodbyes. But they were gone. Kurt and Blaine were alone now. And it was time. Kurt was conscious, which was rare, so Blaine took advantage of it.

"Babe, even at 80, you're smokin' hot," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. He kissed his husband softly. "I won't say goodbye, because even though you don't believe it, I know that we will see each other again soon. I don't know how to live without you, but I really won't be, will I? Your words and your spirit and the memories of you will stay with me for the rest of my days. I love you so goddamn much, Kurt. Thank you for making this life so amazing. I love you," he said once more.

A tear fell down Kurt's face. "Love you," he rasped. "Dance."

Blaine understood. He scooped Kurt up into his arms, resting Kurt against his chest. He hummed theirsong, and they pretended to be twirling around the room as they had so many times before.

"One last dance," Kurt whispered, sadness lacing his voice.

"One last dance," Blaine repeated. "For now."

\---

It wasn't two days later that Blaine went as well. His family would say he died of a broken heart. Blaine would have agreed. He couldn't stand to be in a world where Kurt wasn't by his side.

He fell asleep that night to memories of Kurt. He had stored up the best ones for this moment. And as he drifted off to sleep, never to wake up again, Kurt was there to welcome him. He called to Blaine.

"May I have this dance?"


End file.
